Griffin Family
=Peter Griffin= Peter is a sterotypical obese, blue collar worker. He is mentally retarded and usually says whatever is on his mind, usually in the wrong place. Peter Griffin is a larger than life characature of middle America. He is epitomized by complete social eneptness and an exceptionally low I.Q. Peter came on the scene when trash t.v. and trash radio were all the rage, hence his very trashy and unlikeable characteristics. He has no personal identity of his own and is swept away by the whims of whatever comes to mind, be it patriotism, racism, anti-racism, homosexuality, family values, etc. His character is a dig on how debase American society has become. =Lois Griffin= Lois is the heiress to the Pewterschmidt family fortune and is a typical housewife. She is also Peter's wife and the mother of Chris, Meg and Stewie's Griffin. Lois Griffin is an atypical housewife that goes along with whatever her very inept husband says or does. While she tries to present a voice fo reason, we are made to see that as a female she is powerless to overcome his stupid antics. Ocassionally, she indulges in debauchery herself, but for the most part she attempts to "do the right thing." However, the "right thing" is taken to the extreme when she reveals she refused a $1 million wedding gift from her father, "because money isn't as important as our love for each other." Lois sets herself and her family up for failure constantly and sabotages any attempt Peter makes to get the family out of the race race. =Meg Griffin= Meg is a seventeen year old drama queen who is widely unpopular among her peers. She is embarrassed by her family, especially Peter. Meg has shown dark feelings, such as cutting herself. Meg Griffin is a characature of teen angst. She is made to appear unlikeable and unpopular both by her peers and her family, and anyone that meets her. She is reacted to negatively by all who see her, meaning she is ugly. While the voice actor sounds very smart, the character is not exceptionally smart, compared to her baby brother Stewie, but is far brighter than her brother Chris. She is portrayed as having no identy of her own and seeks to "fit in" with any crowd she can find, including a lesbian group, geek group, cheerleading group, and even prison. She is constantly abused by both "friends" and family alike, but we are not made to feel sorry for her, as she is an unlikeable character. =Chris Griffin= Chris is a mirror image of his father and has a hidden talent for drawing. Chris Griffin is characterized as the dumb child. There is always a dumb child. He never does well in school, nor sports, but he is generally more liked than Meg, his sister. He too is unpopular at school, but at home he is liked by his parents and the family dog. Chris seems to be the only one in the family that can understand the baby Stewie Griffin. This might be a reflection of how simple his brain is. Chris constantly seeks the approval of his father, Peter, but normally fails. Peter is constantly reminded to do the right thing and recognize his son's efforts. Peter does recognize his efforts and a "happy ending" ensues. Chris has spurts of insanely tremendous popularity, unlike his sister Meg, who generally brings people down to her level. =Stewie Griffin= Stewie is a diabolical one-year old with an obsession for World Domination and killing Lois Griffin. Stewie Griffin is the baby of the family. There is an unspoken joke going of who can understand Stewie. He is completely oblivious that people cannot understand him, for the most part. Occassionally, he will meet someone that can understand him. Normally the more removed someone is from the Griffin family circle, the more likelyhood that they will understand Stewie. Stewie is indeed a super-genius. The family dog, understands him perfectly. It is assumed the writers included the baby as the homosexual one of the family, since it would be the least offensive character to be potrayed that way. Oddly enough, Lois, whom he has the most dialogue with, does not understand Stewie at all, neither does Meg, nor Peter. However, the local sexaholic, Quagmire, understands Stewie perfectly. Stewie, although a minor character that normally does not impact the larger story, has some very comical episodes with his antics of killing Lois or dominating the world. The family dog is always his setup guy and straight man for his comedy routines. =Brian Griffin= Brian is the family dog who likes to drink and is deeply in love with Lois Griffin. Brian Griffin, although a dog, can talk. He is, of course, not a Griffin, but was taken in by Peter in a fit of sympathy. He since has become Peter's "best friend." intended Brian is characterized as the social outcast that thinks he intellectual, well educated and deep. He is none of these. He failed out of school, never read any books of worth and has no opinion that is not couched in populist viewpoints. He is obscenely liberal. The juxtaposition of him being a dog is sometimes blurred when he dates human women. While he lusts after Lois, we are left wondering if he actually wants her or if he just wants to be with a human female. He is the partner in crime to Stewie Griffin, the baby of the family. Stewie is the only character that constantly keeps Brian in check. He disappoints Peter constantly with his infatuation with Lois. The writers picked Quagmire, the local horn dog, to tell Brian off and put his pompous attitude in check, for the sheer irony of pot calling kettle black. =Other Griffins= *Bertram - Meg, Chris and Stewie's Half-Brother *Coco - Brian's Dad *Biscuit Griffin - Brian's Mom *Nate Griffin - Peters Ancestor *Peter Griffin Jr. - Deceased child, shaken to death by Peter Griffin (Season 7, Episode 9) *Jasper -Brian's cousin *Other sister-Deceased child, strangled by Meg and remembered by Chris *